Crashed
by Ashley-Magnus
Summary: about when Ashley broke her leg when she was twelve sorry if I messed up hope you all like it and PLEASE read & Review ILY


"Ashley, what happened" Helen asked as she ran towards her injured daughter, "Henry was teaching me how to ride, I was going to fast","Henry help me get her onto a stretcher". Ashley was only twelve, far to young to be riding a motor bike, Helen sighed and got Ashley onto the stretcher and into the van "We need to get her back to the sanctuary" Helen said as she got into the back with Ashley and Henry got into the drivers seat, As Helen looked over Ashley for any signs of internal bleeding she smiled at her daughter and squeezed her hand. Henry pulled up to a red a red light and Helen got into the front "What the hell were you thinking? She could have been killed" She Yelled "She's only twelve years old" Henry kept looking ahead waiting for the light to change "I'm sorry Doctor Magnus, I wasn't, I didn't think she'd get hurt, she just really wanted to ride I didn't think she'd get hurt" As the light turned Henry started to drive again "How bad is it?" He asked and Helen could tell he was both worried and feeling guilty" Helen took a deep breath and looking at her daughter in the back "A few cuts and bruises and a possible broken leg" at that Henry nodded and drove faster.

TWO DAYS LATER

The Big Guy walked into the infirmary with a tray full of food, he set it down on the table by Ashley's bed and handed her a flower "Thanks" Ashley said smiling and reached for the food "I'm starved" she sat up and started eating, the big guy sat down in the chair by her bed and looked at her "How are you feeling?" He asked "I'm ok, still sore but I'm ok" she told him with a smile, the big guy returned the smile and said "I will leave you be" and with that he left the room.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Ashley was sitting in her room with her leg in a bright red cast resting on a chair in front of her. She was bored out of her mind and wanted to get outside more than anything, She sighed and picked up the book that was sitting on her bedside table just as she opened it she heard a knock on her door "Come In" she said sighing as she threw the book onto her bed "Hello Ashley" she turned around and almost shrieked "Uncle James" she said, she was about to jump up to hug him when she remembered the cast on her leg. Doctor James Watson walked over and gave her a hug "It's good to see you again dear" He said smiling "So. how did you get this plaster on your leg?" He asked sitting in the spare chair "What, Mom didn't tell you" Ashley asked looking at him as the smile disappeared, He shook his head and she continued "Henry was teaching me to ride, I went to fast and fell off" She looked out the window and sighed, He got up and walked over to her placing his hand on her shoulder "Next time, you will know to be more careful, given your mother lets you ride again" He looked at her and laughed, he got down on his knee's and hugged her again "I've missed you, come to visit more" Ashley said to him returning the hug, James smiled and said to her "Maybe you should visit me more often my dear" he stood up and gave her small kiss on the head and left the room. Ashley straight away grabbed the phone and rang her friend Martha, She wanted to tell her best friend all about what had happened.

"That daughter of yours is very strong' James said walking into Helen's office and taking a seat in front of her desk, she looked up and smiled at him "She is indeed, she must get that from her father" James shook his head and grabbed her hands in his "No Helen she gets it from you" He smiled at her and she smiled back "Some of her strength is from me and a lot is from her father".

ONE MONTH LATER

Ashley was down in the infirmary patiently waiting for her mother to get there, everyone was there waiting to she her leg again "Where is she, I want this damn thing of my leg" a few moments after finishing her sentence her mother walked in "Sorry for the wait" she smiled at Ashley and went to get what she needed and proceeded to remove the cast from her daughters leg. Five minutes later the cast was off of Ashley's leg "YES, bout time" Ashley said went to stand up, Helen stopped her and sat her back down "You won't be able to walk on that leg for a little while, the mussel's are week from not being used you need to strengthen them first" Ashley sighed as her mother handed her the crutches again and she glared at her mother and all Helen could do was smile. The next day Ashley had already started doing the exercises necessary to strengthen her leg and within two weeks it was basically as strong as it was before.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Helen walked into the gym to find Ashley working out "Your leg seems to be much better" Helen said smiling, Ashley saw her mother and grinned "It feels way better and way stronger" Ashley told her and went back to the punching bag, Helen took a deep breath and sat down "Ashley may I have a word with you" Ashley turned to her mother and sat down next to her looking worried "Mom what is it?" she asked,Helen looked at her "I'm not trying to be mean but I do not want you riding anymore witho…" Ashley cut her off "What, but mom" "Let me finish" Helen said to her "I don't want you riding anymore without either the big guy or myself present" Ashley looked at her mom with a hopeful look "So I can still ride?" Helen nodded "yes but you must have all the protection necessary" Ashley shrieked and hugged her "can we go now" she asked and Helen nodded, they got up and headed towards the garage hand in hand. Ashley was the happiest she had ever been and it was all because of her mother.

The End


End file.
